The present patent application claims the right of priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 (a)-(d) and 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7365 of International Application No. PCT/EP99/09100, filed Nov. 25, 1999, which was published in German as International Patent Publication No. WO 00/34371 on Jun. 15, 2000, which is entitled to the right of priority of German Patent Application No.198 56 484.8, filed Dec. 8, 1998.
The present invention relates to polycarbonate moulding compositions which comprise silicon compounds and have an increased heat distortion point, improved ESC properties and an improved elongation at break.
Thermoplastic moulding compositions, in particular those which comprise homo-and/or copolymers of one or more ethylenically unsaturated monomers, polycarbonates and polyesters, are known from a large number of publications. This particularly applies to the use of ABS polymers. Reference is made to the following documents merely by way of example: DE-A 19616968, WO 97/40092, EP-A-728811, EP-A-315868 (=U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,285), EP-A 0174493 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,658), U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,675, JA 59202240, EP-A 0363608 (=U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,394), EP-A 0767204, EP-A 0611798, WO 96/27600 and EP-A 0754531.
EP-A 761 746 describes moulding compositions which are based on polycarbonate and optionally other thermoplastics and comprise very fine-particled inorganic powders and flameproofing agents. Silicon and silicon dioxide are also mentioned, in addition to a large number of very fine-particled inorganic compounds listed.
The thermoplastic moulding compositions described in this prior art are still in need of improvement in their mechanical properties. This particularly applies to the use of these moulding compositions in safety-relevant components, e.g. in the motor vehicle industry, where high requirements are imposed on elongation at break, ESC properties and heat distortion point.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that polycarbonate moulding compositions have improved ESC properties, a better elongation at break and an increased heat distortion point if silicon compounds of a particular size are added to them.
The invention accordingly provides a thermoplastic moulding composition comprising thermoplastic polycarbonate and 0.01 to 30 parts by wt. per 100 parts by wt. (polycarbonate) of silicon compounds having an average particle diameter of preferably 0.01-20 xcexcm, particularly preferably 0.01-10 xcexcm, particle diameters of 3-50 nm being especially preferred and those of 5-15 nm most preferred.
The invention also provides thermoplastic moulding compositions comprising
A. 40 to 98 parts by wt., preferably 50 to 95 parts by wt., particularly preferably 60 to 90 parts by wt. of an aromatic polycarbonate,
B. 0 to 50, preferably 1 to 30 parts by wt. of a vinyl (co)polymer of at least one monomer chosen from the series consisting of styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, styrenes substituted on the nucleus, C1-C8-alkyl methacrylates and C1-C8-alkyl acrylates with at least one monomer from the series consisting of acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, C1-C8-alkyl methacrylates, C1-C8-alkyl acrylates, maleic anhydride and N-substituted maleimides,
C. 0.5 to 60 parts by wt., preferably 1 to 40 parts by wt., particularly preferably 2 to 30 parts by wt. of a graft copolymer comprising at least two monomers from the group consisting of mono- or polyunsaturated olefins, such as e.g. ethylene, propylene, chloroprene, butadiene and isoprene, vinyl acetate, styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, styrenes substituted on the nucleus, vinyl cyanides, such as e.g. acrylonitrile and methacrylonitrile, maleic anhydride and N-substituted maleimides,
D. 0.01 to 30 parts by wt., preferably 0.1 to 20 parts by wt., particularly preferably 0.5 to 10 parts by wt. of silicon compounds having an average particle diameter of 0.01-20 xcexcm, particularly preferably 0.01-10 xcexcm, especially preferably 3-50 nm and most preferably 5-15 nm.
The moulding compositions according to the invention can fuirthermore comprise as additives (component E): conventional flameproofing agents, very fine-particled inorganic compounds or fluorinated polyolefins as anti-dripping agents and a mixture thereof The flameproofing agents and very fine-particled inorganic compounds are in general each used in an amount of 0.1 to 25, preferably 2 to 15 parts by wt. The fluorinated polyolefins are in general employed in an amount of 0.01 to 5, preferably 0.25 to 2 parts by wt.
The sum of all the parts by weight of A+B+C+D+E gives 100.
Component A
Thermoplastic aromatic polycarbonates according to component A which are suitable according to the invention are those based on diphenols of the formula (I) 
wherein
A is a single bond, C1-C5-alkylene, C2-C5-alkylidene, C5-C6-cycloalkylidene, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94,
B is chlorine or bromine,
q is 0, 1 or 2 and
p is 1 or 0,
or alkyl-substituted dihydroxyphenylcycloalkanes of the formula (II) 
wherein
R7 and R8 independently of one another each denote hydrogen, halogen, preferably chlorine or bromine, C1-C8-alkyl, C5-C6-cycloalkyl, C6-C10-aryl, preferably phenyl, and C7-C12-aralkyl, preferably phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, in particular benzyl,
m denotes an integer of 4, 5, 6 or 7, preferably 4 or 5,
R9 and R10 can be chosen individually for each Z and independently of one another denote hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl,
and
Z denotes carbon, with the proviso that on at least one atom Z R9 and R10 simultaneously denote alkyl.
Suitable diphenols of the formula (I) are e.g. hydroquinone, resorcinol, 4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydiphenyl, 2,2-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-propane, 2,4-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2-methylbutane, 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-cyclohexane, 2,2-bis-(3-cloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propane and 2,2-bis-(3,5-dibromo-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propane.
Preferred diphenols of the formula (1) are 2,2-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-propane, 2,2-bis-(3,5-dichloro-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propane and 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-cyclohexane.
Preferred diphenols of the formula (I1) are 1,l-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3-dimethyl-cyclohexane, 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexane and 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-2,4,4-trimethyl-cyclopentane.
Polycarbonates which are suitable according to the invention are both homopolycarbonates and copolycarbonates.
Component A can also be a mixture of the thermoplastic polycarbonates defined above.
Polycarbonates can be prepared in a known manner from diphenols with phosgene by the phase boundary process or with phosgene by the process in a homogeneous phase, the so-called pyridine process, it being possible for the molecular weight to be adjusted in a known manner by a corresponding amount of known chain stoppers.
Suitable chain stoppers are e.g. phenol, p-chlorophenol, p-tert-butylphenol or 2,4,6-tribromophenol, and also long-chain alkylphenols, such as 4-(1,3-tetramethylbutyl)-phenol, in accordance with DE-OS 2842005, or monoalkylphenols or dialkylphenols having a total of 8 to 20 C atoms in the alkyl substituents, in accordance with German Patent Application P 3506472.2, such as 3,5-di-tert-butylphenol, p-iso-octylphenol, p-tert-octylphenol, p-dodecylphenol and 2-(3,5-dimethyl-heptyl)-phenol and 4-(3,5-dimethyl-heptyl)-phenol.
The amount of chain stoppers is in general between 0.5 and 10 mol %, based on the sum of the particular diphenols of the formulae (I) and/or (II) employed.
Polycarbonates A which are suitable according to the invention have average molecular weights ({overscore (M)}w, weight-average, measured e.g. by ultracentrifugation or scattered light measurement) of 10,000 to 200,000, preferably-20,000 to 80,000.
Polycarbonates A which are suitable according to the invention can be branched in a known manner, and in particular preferably by incorporation of 0.05 to 2 mol %, based on the sum of the diphenols employed, of compounds which are trifimctional or more than trifunctional, e.g. those having three or more than three phenolic groups.
Preferred polycarbonates are, in addition to bisphenol A homopolycarbonate, the copolycarbonates of bisphenol A with up to 15 mol %, based on the molar sum of diphenols, of 2,2-bis-(3,5-dibromo-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propane and the copolycarbonates of bisphenol A with up to 60 mol %, based on the molar sum of diphenolsi of 1,1-bis-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-3,3,5-trimethylcyclohexane.
Polycarbonates A can be replaced in part or completely by aromatic polyester carbonates. The aromatic polycarbonates of component A can also contain polysiloxane blocks. The preparation thereof is described, for example, in DE-OS 3334872 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,325.
Component B
Vinyl (co)polymers according to component B which can be employed according to the invention are those of at least one monomer from the series consisting of: styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene and/or styrenes substituted on the nucleus, C1-C8-alkyl methacrylate and C1-C8-alkyl acrylate (B.1) with at least one monomer from the series consisting of: acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, C1-C8-alkyl methacrylate, C1-C8-alkyl acrylate, maleic anhydride and/or N-substituted maleimides (B.2).
C1-C8-Alkyl acrylates and C1-C8-alkyl methacrylates are esters of acrylic acid and methacrylic acid respectively and monohydric alcohols having 1 to 8 C atoms. Methyl, ethyl and propyl methacrylate are particularly preferred. Methyl methacrylate is mentioned as a particularly preferred methacrylic acid ester.
Thermoplastic (co)polymers having a composition according to component B can be formed as a by-product during the grafting polymerization for the preparation of component C, especially if large amounts of monomers are grafted on to small amounts of rubber. The amount of (co)polymer B to be employed according to the invention does not include these by-products of the grafting polymerization.
(Co)polymers according to component B are resinous, thermoplastic and rubber-free.
Thermoplastic (co)polymers B comprise 50 to 99, preferably 60 to 95 parts by wt. B.1 and 50 to 2, preferably 40 to 5 parts by wt. B.2.
Particularly preferred (co)polymers B are those of styrene with acrylonitrile and optionally with methyl methacrylate, of xcex1-methylstyrene with acrylonitrile and optionally with methyl methacrylate, or of styrene and xcex1-methylstyrene with acrylonitrile and optionally with methyl methacrylate.
The styrene/acrylonitrile copolymers according to component B are known and can be prepared by free-radical polymerization, in particular by emulsion, suspension, solution or bulk polymerization. The copolymers according to component B preferably have molecular weights {overscore (M)}w (weight-average, determined by light scattering or sedimentation) of between 15,000 and 200,000.
Particularly preferred copolymers B according to the invention are also randomly built-up copolymers of styrene and maleic anhydride, which can be prepared from the corresponding monomers by a continuous bulk or solution polymerization with incomplete conversions.
The contents of the two components of the randomly built-up styrene/maleic anhydride copolymers which are suitable according to the invention can be varied within wide limits. The preferred content of maleic anhydride is 5 to 25 wt. %.
The molecular weights (number-average {overscore (M)}n) of the randomly built-up styrene/maleic anhydride copolymers according to component B which are suitable according to the invention can vary over a wide range. The range from 60,000 to 200,000 is preferred. A limiting viscosity of 0.3 to 0.9 (measured in dimethylformamide at 25xc2x0 C.; in this context see Hoffinann, Krxc3x6mer, Kuhn, Polymeranalytik I [Polymer Analysis I], Stuttgart 1977, page 316 et seq.) is preferred for these products.
Instead of styrene, vinyl (co)polymers B can also comprise styrenes which are substituted on the nucleus, such as p-methylstyrene, vinyltoluene and 2,4-dimethylstyrene, and other substituted styrenes, such as xcex1-methylstyrene, which can optionally be halogenated (preferably with chlorine and/or bromine).
Component C
Graft polymers C comprise e.g. graft copolymers with rubber-elastic properties which are substantially obtainable from at least two of the following monomers: chloroprene, 1,3-butadiene, isoprene, styrene, acrylonitrile, ethylene, propylene, vinyl acetate and (meth)-acrylic acid esters having 1 to 18 C atoms in the alcohol component; that is to say polymers such as are described e.g. in xe2x80x9cMethoden der Organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry]xe2x80x9d (Houben-Weyl), vol. 14/1, Georg Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart 1961, p. 393-406 and in C. B. Bucknall, xe2x80x9cToughened Plasticsxe2x80x9d, Appl. Science Publishers, London 1977. Preferred polymers C are partly crosslinked and have gel contents of more than 20 wt. %, preferably more than 40 wt. %, in particular more than 60 wt. %.
Preferred graft polymers C include graft polymers of:
C.1 5 to 95, preferably 30 to 80 parts by wt. of a mixture of
C.1.1 50 to 95 parts by wt. styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, styrene substituted on the nucleus by halogen or methyl, C1-C8-alkyl methacrylate, in particular methyl methacrylate, or C1-C8-alkyl acrylate, in particular methyl methacrylate, or mixtures of these compounds and
C.1.2 5 to 50 parts by wt. acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, C1-C8-alkyl methacrylate, in particular methyl methacrylate, C1-C8-alkyl acrylate, in particular methyl acrylate, maleic anhydride or C1-C4-alkyl- or phenyl-N-substituted maleimides, or mixtures of these compounds, on
C.2 5 to 95, preferably 20 to 70 parts by wt. polymer having a glass transition temperature below xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C.
Preferred graft polymers C are e.g. polybutadienes, butadiene/styrene copolymers and acrylate rubbers grafted with styrene and/or acrylonitrile and/or (meth)acrylic acid alkyl esters; i.e. copolymers of the type described in DE-OS 1694173 (=U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,077); and polybutadienes or butadiene/styrene or butadiene/acrylonitrile copolymers, polyisobutenes or polyisoprenes grafted with acrylic or methacrylic acid alkyl esters, vinyl acetate, acrylonitrile, styrene and/or alkylstyrenes, such as are described e.g. in DE-OS 2348377 (=U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,353).
Particularly preferred polymers C are e.g. ABS polymers, such as are described e.g. in DE-OS 2035390 (=U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,574) or in DE-OS 2248242 (=GB-PS 1409275).
Particularly preferred graft polymers C are graft polymers which are obtainable by a grafting reaction of
I. 10 to 70, preferably 15 to 50, in particular 20 to 40 wt. %, based on the graft product, of at least one (meth)acrylic acid ester or 10 to 70, preferably 15 to 50, in particular 20 to 40 wt. % of a mixture of 10 to 50, preferably 20 to 35 wt. %, based on the mixture, of acrylonitrile or (meth)acrylic acid ester and 50 to 90, preferably 65 to 80 wt. %, based on the mixture, of styrene on
II. 30 to 90, preferably 50 to 85, in particular 60 to 80 wt. %, based on the graft product, of a butadiene polymer with at least 50 wt. %, based on II, of butadiene radicals as the graft base.
The gel content of graft base II is preferably at least 20 wt. %, particularly preferably at least 40 wt. % (measured in toluene), the degree of grafting G is 0.15 to 0.55 and the average particle diameter d50 of the graft polymer is 0.05 to 2 xcexcm, preferably 0.1 to 0.6 xcexcm.
(Meth)acrylic acid esters I are esters of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid and monohydric alcohols having 1 to 18 C atoms. Methyl, ethyl and propyl methacrylate are particularly preferred.
In addition to butadiene radicals, graft base II can contain up to 50 wt. %, based on II, of radicals of other ethylenically unsaturated monomers, such as styrene, acrylonitrile, esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid having 1 to 4 C atoms in the alcohol component (such as methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate, methyl methacrylate and ethyl methacrylate), vinyl esters and/or vinyl ethers. The preferred graft base II comprises pure polybutadiene.
The degree of grafting G designates the weight ratio of grafted-on grafting monomer to graft base and has no dimensions.
The average particle size d50 is the diameter above and below which in each case 50 wt. % of the particles lie. It can be determined by means of ultracentrifige measurement (W. Scholtan, H. Lange, Kolloid, Z. und Z. Polymere 250 (1972), 782-796).
Particularly preferred polymers C are e.g. also graft polymers of
(a) 20 to 90 wt. %, based on C, of acrylate rubber having a glass transition temperature below xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. as the graft base and
(b) 10 to 80 wt. %, based on C, of at least one polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated monomer (cf. C.1) as the grafting monomer.
The acrylate rubbers (a) of polymers C are preferably polymers of acrylic acid alkyl esters, optionally with up to 40 wt. %, based on (a), of other polymerizable, ethylenically unsaturated monomers. Preferred polymerizable acrylic acid esters include C1-C8-alkyl esters, for example the methyl, ethyl, butyl, n-octyl and 2-ethylhexyl ester; halogenoallyl esters, preferably halogeno-C1-C8-alkyl esters, such as chloroethyl acrylate, and mixtures of these monomers.
For crosslinking, monomers having more than one polymerizable double bond can be copolymerized. Preferred examples of crosslinking monomers are esters of unsaturated monocarboxylic acids having 3 to 8 C atoms and unsaturated monohydric alcohols having 3 to 12 C atoms or saturated polyols having 2 to 4 OH groups and 2 to 20 C atoms, such as e.g. ethylene glycol dimethacrylate and allyl methacrylate; polyunsaturated heterocyclic compounds, such as e.g. trivinyl and triallyl cyanurate; polyfimctional vinyl compounds, such as di- and trivinylbenzenes; and also triallyl phosphate and diallyl phthalate.
Preferred crosslinking monomers are allyl methacrylate, ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, diallyl phthalate and heterocyclic compounds which contain at least 3 ethylenically unsaturated groups.
Particularly preferred crosslinking monomers are the cyclic monomers triallyl cyanurate, triallyl isocyanurate, trivinyl cyanurate, triacryloylhexahydro-s-triazine and triallylbenzenes.
The amount of crosslinidng monomers is preferably 0.02 to 5, in particular 0.05 to 2 wt. %, based on graft base (a).
With cyclic crosslinking monomers having at least 3 ethylenically unsaturated groups, it is advantageous to limit the amount to less than 1 wt. % of graft base (a).
Preferred xe2x80x9cotherxe2x80x9d polymerizable, ethylenically unsaturated monomers which can optionally be used, in addition to the acrylic acid esters, for the preparation of graft base (a) are e.g. acrylonitrile, styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, acrylamides, vinyl C1-C6-alkyl ethers, methyl methacrylate and butadiene. Preferred acrylate rubbers as graft base (a) are emulsion polymers which have a gel content of at least 60 wt. %.
Further suitable graft bases are silicone rubbers with grafting-active positions such as are described in the Offenlegungsschriften DE-OS 3704657, DE-OS 3704655, DE-OS 3631540 and DE-OS 3631539.
The gel content of graft base (a) is determined at 25xc2x0 C. in dimethylformamide (M.
Hoffinann, H. Krxc3x6mer, R. Kuhn, Polymeranalytik I and II [Polymer Analysis I and II], Georg Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart 1977).
Since as is known the grafting monomers are not necessarily grafted completely on to the graft base during the grafting reaction, according to the invention graft polymers C are also to be understood as those products which are obtained by polymerization of the grafting monomers in the presence of the graft base.
Component D
Compounds of silicon with at least one element chosen from the group consisting of metals of main groups 1 to 5, metals of sub-groups 1 to 8, carbon, nitrogen, phosphorus, oxygen, sulphur and halogens can be employed according to the invention.
Preferred compounds are silicon oxides, silicon hydroxides, water-containing silicon oxides, silicates, silicides, carbides, nitrides and sulfides.
Oxides of silicon are particularly preferred.
Oxides of silicon with a hydrophilic character are particularly preferred.
The particle size is preferably 0.01-20 xcexcm, particularly preferably 0.01-10 xcexcm, and particles diameter of 3-50 nm are especially preferred and those of 5-15 nm are most preferred.
Particle size and particle diameter always means the average particle diameter d50, determined by ultracentrifuge measurements by the method of W. Scholtan et al. Kolloid-Z. und Z. Polymere 250 (1972), p. 782 to 796.
The inorganic compounds can be in the form of powders, pastes, sols, dispersions or suspensions. Powders can be obtained by precipitation from dispersions, sols or suspensions.
The powders can be incorporated into the thermoplastics by conventional processes, for example by direct kneading or extrusion of the constituents of the moulding composition and the very fine-particled inorganic powders. Preferred processes are the preparation of a masterbatch, e.g. in flameproofing additives, other additives, monomers, solvents or in component A, or co-precipitation of dispersions of components B or C with dispersions, suspensions, pastes or sols of the very fine-particled inorganic materials.
Component E
The moulding compositions according to the invention can in general comprise 0.1 to 25, preferably 2 to 15 parts by wt. of flameproofing agents. Flameproofing agents which are mentioned by way of example are organic halogen compounds, such as decabromobisphenyl ether and tetrabromobisphenol, inorganic halogen compounds, such as ammonium bromide, nitrogen compounds, such as melamine and melamine-formaldehyde resins, inorganic hydroxide compounds, such as Mg hydroxide and Al hydroxide, and inorganic compounds, such as aluminium oxides, titanium dioxides, antimony oxides, barium metaborate, hydroxoantimonate, zirconium oxide, zirconium hydroxide, molybdenum oxide, ammonium molybdate, tin borate, ammonium borate, barium metaborate and tin oxide, as well as siloxane compounds.
Phosphorus compounds such as are described in EP-A 363608, EP-A 345522 or EP-A 640655 can furthermore be employed as flameproofing compounds.
Such phosphorus compounds are, for example, phosphorus compounds of the formula (III) 
in which
R5, R6, R7 and R8 independently of one another each denote optionally halogenated C1-C8-alkyl, or C5-C6-cycloalkyl, C6-C30-aryl or C7-C12-aralkyl, in each case optionally substituted by alkyl, preferably C1-C4-alkyl, and/or halogen, preferably chlorine and bromine.
Preferably, R5, R6, R7 and R8, independently of one another represent C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl, naphthyl or phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl. The aromatic groups R5, R6, R7 and R8 can in their turn be substituted by halogen and/or alkyl groups, preferably chlorine, bromine and/or C1-C4-alkyl. Particularly preferred aryl radicals are cresyl, phenyl, xylenyl, propylphenyl or butylphenyl and the corresponding brominated and chlorinated derivatives thereof.
X in formula (III) denotes a mono- or polynuclear aromatic radical having 6 to 30 C atoms. This is preferably derived from diphenols of the formula (I). Diphenylphenol, bisphenol A, resorcinol or hydroquinone or chlorinated or brominated derivative thereof are particularly preferred.
k in formula (III) can, independently of one another, be 0 or 1, and k is preferably 1.
N represents values from 0 to 30, preferably 0 or an average value from 0.3 to 20, particularly preferably 0.5 to 10, in particular 0.5 to 6.
Mixtures of phosphorus compounds of the formula (III) preferably comprise 10 to 90 wt. %, preferably 12 to 40 wt. % of at least one monophosphorus compound and at least one oligomeric phosphorus compound, or a mixture of oligomeric phosphorus compounds, in amounts of 10 to 90 wt. %, preferably 60 to 88 wt. %, based on the total amount of phosphorus compounds.
Monophosphorus compounds of the formula (III) are, in particular, tributyl phosphate, tris-(2-chloroethyl) phosphate, tris-(2,3-dibromopropyl) phosphate, triphenyl phosphate, tricresyl phosphate, diphenyl cresyl phosphate, diphenyl octyl phosphate, diphenyl 2-ethylcresyl phosphate, tri-(isopropylphenyl) phosphate, halogen-substituted aryl phosphates, methylphosphonic acid dimethyl ester, methylphosphonic acid diphenyl ester, phenylphosphonic acid diethyl ester, triphenylphosphine oxide or tricresylphosphine oxide.
The mixtures of monomers and oligomeric phosphorous compounds of the formula (III) have average N values of 0.3 to 20, preferably 0.5 to 10, in particular 0.5 to 6.
The phosphorus compounds according to formula (III) are known (cf. e.g. EP-A 363608, EP-A 640655 and EP-A 542522) or can be prepared by known methods in an analogous manner (e.g. Ullmanns Enzyklopxc3xa4die der technischen Chemie [Ullmann""s Encyclopaedia of Industrial Chemistry], vol. 18, p. 301 et seq. 1979; Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie [Methods of Organic Chemistry], vol. 12/1, p. 43; Beilstein vol. 6, p. 177).
Further phosphorus-containing compounds which can be employed as flameproofing agents are linear phosphazenes according to formula (IIIa) and cyclic phosphazenes according to formula (IIIb). 
wherein:
R is in each case identical or different and represents amino, C1- to C8-allyl or C1- to C8-alkoxy, in each case optionally halogenated, preferably halogenated with fluorine, or C5- to C6-cycloalkyl, C6- to C20-aryl, preferably phenyl or naphthyl, C6- to C20-aryloxy, preferably phenoxy or naphthyloxy, or C7- to C12-aralkyl, preferably phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, in each case optionally substituted by alkyl, preferably C1-C4-alkyl, and/or halogen, preferably chlorine and/or bromine,
k represents 0 or a number from 1 to 15, preferably a number from 1 to 10.
As examples there may be mentioned:
propoxyphosphazene, phenoxyphosphazene, methylphenoxyphosphazene, aminophosphazene and fluoroalkylphosphazenes. Phenoxyphosphazene is preferred.
The phosphazenes can be employed by themselves or as a mixture. The radical R can always be identical, or 2 or more radicals in the formulae (IIIa) and (IIIb) can be different.
The phosphazenes and their preparation are described, for example, in EP-A 728811, DE-A 1961668 and WO 97/40092.
The moulding compositions according to the invention can optionally comprise flameproofing agents which differ from compounds of the formula (III), (IIIa) and (IIIb) in an amount of up to 20 parts by wt. Flameproofing agents which have a synergistic action are preferred. Further flameproofing agents which are mentioned by way of example are organic halogen compounds, such as decabromobisphenyl ether and tetrabromobisphenol, inorganic halogen compounds, such as ammonium bromide, nitrogen compounds, such as melamine and melamine-formaldehyde resins, or siloxane compounds. The moulding compositions according to the invention can optionally comprise inorganic substances which deviate from the inorganic compounds D, such as, for example, inorganic hydroxide compounds, such as Mg hydroxide and Al hydroxide, and inorganic compounds, such as aluminium oxide, antimony oxides, barium metaborate, hydroxoantimonate, zirconium oxide, zirconium hydroxide, molybdenum oxide, ammonium molybdate, zinc borate, ammonium borate, barium metaborate and tin oxide.
Preferred flameproofing agents are chosen from phosphorus compounds of the formulae (III), (IIIa) and (IIIb) or mixtures thereof. Phosphorus compounds of the formula (III) are particularly preferred. The thermoplastic moulding compositions according to the invention can furthermore comprise very fine-particled inorganic compounds which have a favourable effect on the flameproofing properties of the moulding compositions according to the invention. These inorganic compounds include compounds of one or more metals of main groups 1 to 5 or sub-groups 1 to 8 of the periodic table, preferably main groups 2 to 5 or sub-groups 4 to 8, particularly preferably main groups 3 to 5 or sub-groups 4 to 8, with the elements oxygen, sulphur, boron, phosphorus, carbon, nitrogen, hydrogen and/or silicon, the silicon compounds differing from those according to component D).
Preferred compounds are, for example, oxides, hydroxides, water-containing oxides, sulfates, sulfites, sulfides, carbonate, carbides, nitrates, nitrites, nitrides, borates, silicates, phosphates, hydrides, phosphites or phosphonates.
Preferred very fine-particled inorganic compounds are, for example, TiN, TiO, SnO2, WC, ZnO, Al2O3, AlO(OH), ZrO2, Sb2O3, iron oxides, NaSO4, BaSO4, vanadium oxides, zinc borate and silicates, such as Al silicates, Mg silicates and one-, two- and three-imensional silicates. Mixtures and doped compounds can also be used. Furthermore, the nanoscale particles can also be surface-modified with organic molecules in order to achieve a better compatibility with the polymers. Hydrophobic or hydrophilic surfaces can be generated in this manner.
The average particle diameters are less than 200 mn, preferably less than 150 nm, in particular 1 to 100 nm.
Particle size and particle diameter always means the average particle diameter d50, determined by ultracentrifuge measurements by the method of W. Scholtan et al. Kolloid-Z. und Z. Polymere 250 (1972), p. 782 to 796.
The inorganic compounds can be in the form of powders, pastes, sols, dispersions or suspensions. Powders can be obtained by precipitation from dispersions, sols or suspensions.
The powders can be incorporated into the thermoplastics by conventional processes, for example by direct kneading or extrusion of the constituents of the moulding composition and the very fine-particled inorganic powders. Preferred processes are the preparation of a masterbatch, e.g. in flameproofing additives, other additives, monomers, solvents or in component A, or coprecipitation of dispersions of components B or C with dispersions, suspensions, pastes or sols of the very fine-particled inorganic materials.
Fluorinated polyolefins can furthermore be added. The fluorinated polyolefins are of high molecular weight and have glass transition temperatures above xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C., as a rule above 100xc2x0 C., fluorine contents preferably of 65 to 76, in particular 70 to 76 wt. %, and average particle diameters d50 of 0.05 to 1,000, preferably 0.08 to 20 xcexcm. In general, the fluorinated polyolefins have a density of 1.2 to 2.3 g/cm3.
Preferred fluorinated polyolefins are polytetrafluoroethylene, polyvinylidene fluoride and tetrafluoroethylene/hexafluoropropylene and ethylene/tetrafluoroethylene copolymers.
The fluorinated polyolefins are known (cf. xe2x80x9cVinyl and Related Polymersxe2x80x9d by Schildknecht, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, 1962, page 484 to 494; xe2x80x9cFluoropolymersxe2x80x9d by Wall, Wiley-Interscience, John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, volume 13, 1970, page 623 to 654; xe2x80x9cModern Plastics Encyclopaediaxe2x80x9d, 1970 to 1971, volume 47, no. 10A, October 1970, McGraw-Hill, Inc., New York, page 134 and 774; xe2x80x9cModem Plastics Encyclopaediaxe2x80x9d, 1975 to 1976, October 1975, volume 52, no. 10A, McGraw-Hill, Inc., New York, page 27, 28 and 472 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,487, 3,723,373 and 338092).
They can be prepared by known processes, thus, for example, by polymerization of tetrafluoroethylene in an aqueous medium with a catalyst which forms free radicals, for example sodium peroxydisulfate, potassium peroxydisulfate or ammonium peroxydisulfate, under pressers of 7 to 71 kg/cm2 and at temperatures of 0 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably at temperatures of 20 to 100xc2x0 C. (For further details see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,967). The density of these materials can be between 1.2 and 2.3 gtcm3 and the average particle size between 0.05 and 1,000 nm, depending on the use form.
Fluorinated polyolefins which are preferred according to the invention are tetrafluoroethylene polymers and have average particle diameters of 0.05 to 20 xcexcm, preferably 0.08 to 10 xcexcm, and a density of 1.2 to 1.9 g/cm3. They are preferably employed in the form of a coagulated mixture of emulsions of the tetrafluoroethylene polymers with emulsions of graft polymers C.
Suitable fluorinated polyolefins which can be employed in powder form are tetrafluoroethylene polymers having average particle diameters of 100 to 1,000 xcexcm and densities of 2.0 g/cm3 to 2.3 g/cm3.
To prepare a coagulated mixture of C and the fluorinated polyolefin, an aqueous emulsion (latex) of a graft polymer C having average latex particle diameters of 0.05 to 2 xcexcm, in particular 0.1 to 0.6 xcexcm, is first mixed with a fine-particled emulsion of a fluorinated polyolefin in water having average particle diameters of 0.05 to 20 xcexcm, in particular 0.08 to 10 xcexcm; suitable tetrafluoroethylene polymer emulsions conventionally have solids contents of 30 to 70 wt. %, in particular 50 to 60 wt. %.
The aqueous emulsion of graft polymer C has solids contents of 25 to 60 wt. %, preferably 30 to 45 wt. %, in particular 30 to 35 wt. %.
The amount stated in the description for component C does not include the content of graft polymer in the coagulated mixture of graft polymer and fluorinated polyolefins.
The weight ratio of graft polymer C to fluorinated polyolefin in the emulsion mixture is 95:5 to 60:40. The emulsion mixture is coagulated in a known manner, for example by spray drying, freeze drying or coagulation by means of addition of inorganic or organic salts, acids or bases or organic water-miscible solvents, such as alcohols and ketones, preferably at temperature of 20 to 150xc2x0 C., in particular 50 to 100xc2x0 C. If necessary, drying can be carried out at 50 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably 70 to 100xc2x0 C.
Suitable tetrafluoroethylene polymer emulsions are commercially available products and are available, for example, from DuPont as Teflon(copyright) 30 N.
The moulding compositions according to the invention can furthermore comprise conventional additives, such as antidripping agents (differing from E), lubricants and mould release agents, nucleating agents, antistatics, stabilizers, fillers and reinforcing substances and dyestuffs and pigments.
Suitable filler and reinforcing materials are, for example, glass fibres, optionally cut or ground, glass beads, glass balls, reinforcing materials in platelet form, such as kaolin, talc, glimmerite, silicates, quartz, talc, titanium dioxide, wollastonite, mica, carbon fibres or mixtures thereof. Cut or ground glass fibres are preferably employed as the reinforcing material. Preferred fillers, which can also have a reinforcing action, are glass beads, mica, silicates, quartz, talc, titanium dioxide and wollastonite.
The moulding compositions with a filler or reinforcing material content can comprise up to 60, preferably 10 to 40 wt. %, based on the moulding composition with a filler or reinforcing material content, of fillers and/or reinforcing substances.
The moulding compositions according to the invention comprising components A to E and optionally further additives are prepared by mixing the particular constituents in a known manner and subjecting the mixture to melt compounding or melt extrusion at temperatures of 200xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C. in conventional units, such as internal kneaders, extruders and twin-screw extruders, the fluorinated polyolefins preferably being employed in the form of the coagulated mixture already mentioned.
The individual constituents can be mixed in a known manner both successively and simultaneously, and in particular both at about 20xc2x0 C. (room temperature) and at a higher temperature.
The moulding compositions of the present invention can be used for the production of all types of shaped articles. In particular, shaped articles can be produced by injection moulding. Examples of shaped articles which can be produced are: housing components of all types, e.g. for domestic appliances, such as juice presses, coffee machines and mixers, or for office machines, such as computers, printers and monitors, or covering sheets for the building sector and components for the motor vehicle sector. They are moreover employed in the field of electrical engineering, because they have very good electrical properties.
The moulding compositions are particularly suitable for the production of thin-walled mouldings (e.g. data technology housing components), where particularly high requirements are imposed on the notched impact strength and stress-cracldng resistance of the plastics employed.
Another form of processing is the production of shaped articles by blow moulding or by thermoforming from previously produced sheets or films.